Not After I've Lost so Much' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: In a single moment, one can lose all that they care for. You don't know how good you have it until it's gone. Chrom learns this after a day in town. One-shot. Rated T because of graphic death description (graphic in my opinion, anyway).


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as she checked the baby clothes for sale. "I wish I knew if it's a boy or a girl. Then, I would at least know what clothes to buy."<p>

Chrom gently wrapped his arms across her delicate stomach. "We'll find out in a few months or so."

Robin put her hands on her hips. "Men don't get it at all. Women like to buy clothes for their children beforehand so they don't have to rush all over the place getting stuff."

Chrom frowned. "If you say so."

The two had been married for a year and seven months. Robin was seven months' pregnant and frustrated that she could do nothing but shop and sit around.

Chrom started to lead her away. "Come. Why don't we get something to eat?"

Robin just smiled and followed him. The two stopped at a small building where a woman was selling bread. Chrom bought a loaf and the two sat down to eat. Robin poked at her food restlessly. "I'm not really hungry."

Chrom frowned at her. "Why's that?"

"I feel nauseated."

Chrom sat patiently. "Just try to eat. You haven't eaten in a while."

Robin tried to choke down the food while Chrom quickly finished his bread. Robin sighed and pushed away the bread. "It's no use; I'm not hungry."

Chrom tried to shove down the concern eating at him. "Okay, then. I'll just save it for you in case you're hungry later."

Robin got up, her energy renewed. "Come on! I heard there was a group of bards in town! Let's go see them."

Chrom could only follow his lively wife as she dashed off. He sighed to himself. _I may love her, but sometimes she is too much to handle. _

Suddenly, a young child ran into them. He looked at Robin. "Alms for the poor?"

With a sympathetic look, Robin quickly placed some coins in the boy's hands. He chirped, "Thank you, Ma'am," and ran off.

Chrom grasped her hand gently. "You're always so charitous."

Robin smiled. "Not everyone is as fortunate as we are."

The two slowly made their way down town. As Robin paused to look at a necklace for sale, a thief ran out and grabbed her money pouch. "Hey!" she shouted. She ran after the thief right into the middle of the street. She didn't see the carriage coming up the road, but Chrom did.

"Robin!" he screamed. His warning fell on deaf ears as she finally noticed the large wagon careening toward her.

Chrom didn't hear anything after that. He didn't hear his own voice, shouting and yelling until it was raw. He didn't hear the concerned murmur of the townspeople as they huddled around her limp body. The only thing he heard was the ringing in his ears. It drowned out all other noise as he huddled over her body. Her neck was broken, leaking out blood all over the road. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless, robbed of all emotions except shock. Her slim hands were splayed out on the road, looking very unnatural and awkward. As he cradled her dead body, she tried to grasp his hand. No sound emerged from her lips, just silent movement. 'Help...me…'

The last hint of life drained from her eyes and Chrom found himself holding a lifeless corpse. He felt the tears start to run down his face. He had never cried. Not even when Emmeryn died. But now, he had lost the one who was the most precious to him. The woman he had loved like no other. Loss like that, was damaging to the soul.

He embraced her, not caring if he made a scene or not. "You can't die!" he pleaded. "Not after Emmeryn! Not with the baby!" He sunk his head into her chest and murmured the last few words. "Not after I've lost so much…"

But only the wind heard his words. Robin could say or do nothing. She was already gone. And the gap she had left already burdened Chrom's heart.

Gradually, the morticians appeared and began to drag away her body. Chrom grew irate seeing the carelessness her body was treated to. "That's my wife!" he snarled indignantly.

One of the morticians flinched. "Jeez. Look, we have to deal with a lot of dead bodies in a day. Your wife is no different."

"You mean the wife of Ylisse's exalt is no different than any other person who died?" Chrom growled.

The mortician startled. "Wow, you're the exalt?! Well, we're sorry for your loss-"

"Save me the banter!" He handed the mortician a small pouch full of coins. "Just...take care of her," he muttered.

The mortician grabbed the pouch hesitantly before swinging Robin's body over his shoulder with a grunt and walking away. Chrom slumped to his knees as all was silent.

It was done.

It seemed like just a dream when Robin was dancing around him and laughing. He never thought he could love anyone as much as he could love her. But he was surprised to feel a similar love with the unborn child that they shared. The love wasn't exactly the same; he felt a surge of protectiveness whenever he thought about it or saw it. He loved their child as much as he loved Robin, but in a different way. But those two were everything to him. _And now, they're both taken away from me. Snatched by the cruel hands of fate, _he thought bitterly. In one fell swoop, everything he cared about most was gone. And, silently, he trudged back home. To tell Lissa what had happened. And maybe to sleep away some of the shock. On that day, he had lost so much. He had lost so much, yet he had kept going. Although his heart would never heal, he would use his leadership to guide his soldiers. Yes, that is who Chrom was. And that is why he kept going.

Fin

I know that was a short one, but I was having a bit of a hard time writing this. I just kept thinking to myself, "It's too short, it's too short!" Eventually, I managed to finish this. It also took me a while since I am terribly sick. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
